The Gift
by Clever Authoress Name
Summary: Edward builds Bella a beautiful retreat, what will happen there? Rated M for lemons....but later on. It's my 1st fanfic... all who read please review. Still in progress. More to come soon....hopefully....
1. Chapter 1

Okay…this takes place about 2 months after Edward took Bella to the prom. It's summer for them and they are out of school.

Chapter One: Untitled

"Okay, so Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked looking out of the window at the moss covered trees racing by at a frightening speed. I had grown accustomed to and accepted that he would never ever drive at a reasonable pace and that he was an unshakable driver. I knew that if, by any stretch of the imagination, we were going to crash that he would have me out the car safely before the car even wavered. But I still didn't have to like it. "And could you slow down a bit? Geez!"

He just rolled his beautiful golden eyes at me, sighed and said, "My god Bella, we have been over this a million and one times! I have been driving for more years than you and your parents have been alive combined," I quickly did the math, my father was 41, my mother was 38, and I am 17, lets see that's about…96 years. Yeah he was right. Of course he was. "I _know_ what I am doing. Have a little trust please?" I grunted and glared at him, but let out a defeated sigh. I wasn't going to win this one. He smirked, but slowed down about 5 mph. "And, I have no clue where we're going. We're just driving around."

"Well…okay." I said. I didn't really care where we were going; I just wanted to be with him, though it was very weird that he didn't have anything planned. He smiled his crooked smile that I love so very much.

"I was joking Bella. You are so gullible sometimes, but I love that about you." He said looking into my eyes, still smiling. I could feel the heat rush to my face. "I love _that_ about you too." He said pointing to my reddening face, and triggering another fresh wave of heat. I looked down at my hands. He turned back to look at the road and chuckled. I hate that I blush so easily.After a brief pausehe added,"I can't tell you where we're going, it's a surprise."

"You know that I hate surprises, Edward." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know that you'll _love _this one." He said a great big grin of anticipation on his jubilant face. He seemed to be really excited about where he was taking me.

"Well…the last time that you had a surprise for me, you took me to the freakin' prom!" I said glaring at him.

His jubilant face turned smug. Turning the full force ofhis golden eyes on me he said, "And you had fun, even though I had to practically drag you there kicking and screaming."

"I did have fun, only because I was there with you, but I still didn't like the fact that you took me there. You know that I'm so clumsy that I'm almost handicapped. There is _no way_ in hell that I would have gone of my own free will." I said. I noticed that we were slowing down. Two seconds later, Edward was at the passenger door opening it.

"We're here!" Edward said with a big toothy smile as he lifted me out of his Volvo and into his cold arms. He gently sat me down on the mossy ground. I couldn't see it but I knew where we were.

"Our meadow?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well, what's here?"

"Your surprise," He said grabbing my hand. "I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like it." I was about to ask when he had the time to work on this surprise, when he tossed me on his back and sped through the wood. I had also gotten over my motion sickness. I could ride on Edward's back without getting all sick and dizzy. It was amazing how Edward could so effortlessly get through the weeds and vines that would have had me tied in knots, unable to escape.

Suddenly we came to a halt. We were still in the woods. "Alright," he said grabbing my arm and swinging me around to stand in front of him. "Close your eyes and, come with me."

"Edwaaaarrrd!" I pleaded.

Was he crazy! Did I not _just_ mention to him how clumsy I was? Add to that the inability to see and I was just asking for a death wish!

He sighed, irritated. "Bella, would I let you fall?" He asked grasping my waist and bending his knees to better look into my eyes.

"No."

"Would I let you run into anything?"

"Well, no but…"

"Would I hit you in the face with a tree branch?" He asked smiling his crooked smile.

"Well who knows?" I laughed.

"I _will_ if you keep being so doubtful!" He teased as he softly touched his finger to the tip of my nosethen pulled me into his arms for a reassuring embrace.

"Hmmm..." I breathed; it felt so good to be in his arms, but I was getting a bit anxious. "Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Um…could we go see that surprise now?" I asked looking up at his gorgeous, perfect face.

"I thought you didn't like surprises," he teased "now all of a sudden you're being all impatient."

"Well, I'm anxious to see if I will love this surprise as much as you say I will. What can I say? You got me excited!" I said touching his glorious cheek.

"Of course," He said bending down to brush his lips against mine. "Let's go. But close your eyes. And no peeking!" My eyes fluttered shut as he lightly kissed my lips.

"Alright, come on!" I said pulling on his hand, my eyes still closed. As we walked he lifted me over the places that I would fall or get tangled in. After about thirty seconds I got frustrated and asked him just to carry me. He laughed and cradled me in his cold arms, supporting me with no trouble. I buried my face in his shoulder until he set me down on the grass still facing him and eyes still closed.

"Okay, Bella," he said as he took a deep breath. "Turn around and open your eyes."

What I saw when I opened my eyes was definitely the best surprise I have ever gotten from anyone. I couldn't believe that anyone would construct something so great for me. The two-story house was small but quaint.It was the perfect size for the two of us to hang out. It was planted in the midst of what seemed like millions of wildflowers naturally growing in the meadow. The house was comprised entirely of wood, and it a had a beautiful wrap around porch."Wow," was all I was able to get out. I then realized that I was gaping at it and quickly reassembled my face. I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes.

"Well, do you like it?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his neck looking sort of nervous. Edward! Nervous? I turned back around to face him and took his frigid hands in mine.

"Edward, I _love_ it!" A single tear brimmed over in my eye. "Oh my god! I mean…this is mine? This beautiful place…is…is for me? You made this for me?" I asked gesturing to the house behind me.

"Yes, I made this for you. It's all yours." He said as he wiped the single tear from my cheek. "Let's go inside, shall we?" He said holding out his arms to pick me up.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry guys. I had no intention of waiting so long to update, but (aside of being really busy lately) I have come down with a critical case of Writer's Block. And my muse has grown tired of me or needs a break or something,so I am having a hard time getting back into writing my story. Suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed if I am to update soon. I am writing for you guys as well as myself, and I would like to hear about what you would like to see happen in the story. Thanks so much for being patient with me.

Charismachick


End file.
